Sing me a song, Love
by Casketts Coffee
Summary: Rick has a few problems now. Drinking, Anger issues and dealing with his " Always' " Death. Kate "Died" during a kidnapping, so was Rick. The man that took him tortured them both but "Killed" Kate. Rick cant find a time to let it go until his new lady cop friend comes into play. How will things work out?
1. Weakness

Hey guys, i just wanted to let you know I wont update until i get a few reviews:))

* * *

Chapter one:

It has been 4 Months since Kate's funeral, a while since her death. Rick still couldn't handle the loss, He could still remember the torture of watching her die. They made him watch.. Everyday was a celebration of opening another case of scotch to him. You could say that Rick was losing control.

Rick openend another case in his office.

"Dad! no." Alexis said walking in and pulled the case away.

"Alexis. Give it back."Rick said standing up from his desk.

"It doesn't help you."She picked it up.

"How would you know." He snatched the case away from her and walked into their... his room and locked the door behind him.

"Gram.." Alexis walked out of the office into the living room. "He's doing it again.."

Martha sighed and stood up. "Come here." She opened her arms. Alexis walked over and clutched her grandmother tight.

"I'm worried about him gram..."

"I know darling.. me too." They sat down and curled into the couch.

Rick set the bottles out on the dresser and looked at the bed. It hasn't been touched since she had made it. His new rule was that he, was the only one aloud into the room. He didn't want her perfume and scent leaving. Rick teared up while looking at the bed. He remembered the fights, the love and the vision of her lying there half asleep with her pancakes on her lap. He took a bottle and popped the cap off, making sure it didn't roll towards the bed. "I don't understand how you got through this Kate." He took a sip and leant against the wall. "With your mom.." His voice cracked. He looked on the dresser at all of their photos, then over at their sea shells. "I guess you were always stronger than me." He took a few more sips. He looked up at the ceiling. "I blame myself you know...not to make you feel bad, Kate." He huffed, "Just a simple talk about my feelings." He said as he chugged the scotch down, Making a sour face as he swallowed.

Martha got up after hearing him through the thin walls. She walks to the room with the room key and opened it.

"Mother, You know you're not allowed in here." He said coldly looking up at the ceiling. She ignored him and walked to the dresser while dragging a trashcan over. She took each bottle and smashed them into the metal waste bucket. "What are you doing?!" Rick flipped out and took the last bottle from her hand, "I need these!"

"No. You dont need them Rick! You hear me? Not one bit! You're scaring your own daughter away. This is affecting her you know too!" Martha yelled pulling the bucket out. rick followed.

"I'm not affecting anyone." He said walking into the living room. There alexis was, He hadn't noticed this before, His young redhead, sweet looking daughter was now a girl who looked 21 with black hair. Sorta like someone you would see at a bar. "ALEXIS?" He said raising his voice, "What are you wearing?!"

"My usual." She said with attitude.

"That's not your usual-" He looked at Martha who was throwing more bottles away, He walked over and took her wrist, not too hard but enough to scare her. "Stop. I. Need. Them."

"Fine." She said letting the two in her hands fall and crash on the floor. "I'm so disappointed in you Richard! You know perfectly well that Kate would NOT want this!" Martha was yelling now.

"You're right!" Castle yelled back, "You're damn right Kate wouldn't want this! but she's gone!" He said opening another bottle and drowning it. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Martha said, looking at Alexis. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Yes?" Martha said a little annoyed.

A blonde woman with short hair walked in, she had an accent. "N.Y.P.D... I am here about a noise complaint.." Her attention went right to Castle.

"It's fine." He said chugging the bottle, "Everything is fantastic."

"Richard stop." Martha said, which turned to the blondes attention to her. "He.. is just in a rough spot." She fake smiled.

"Richard? Is that your name?" She said walking over to him. She held her hand out,"I'm... Johanna." She said.

That caught Ricks immediate attention. He gave her his hand, "Yeah. Richard Castle."

She smiled a little. "Nice to meet you." She dropped his hand.

"Yeah, you too." He went for the bottle again.

"Mind if we talk without the alcohol... You see, i'm pregnant and i don't want to be drawn into temptation." She crossed her fingers at her side hoping he wouldn't take the bottle.

Rick dropped his hand and sighed. "Yes."

"Great" She smiled. Come with me.." She looked around and took his hand.

"Whoa.." He pulled away. "I'm flattered, but I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry.." She hid a sigh. "I was.. just leading you to the front door. I thought we could grab a burger at Remy's and discuss the noise complaint there."

Rick smiled at the way she said 'Remy's' She said it the way Kate used too. "I understand, that sounds great." He half smiled. Alexis and Martha both watching from a distance.

"I havent seen that smile in a while.." Alexis said as Rick and the lady cop walked out.

"No kidding" Martha replied.


	2. Strength

chapter 2:

The blonde woman drove herself and Castle to Remy's. She got out of the car and fixed her jacket, She wasn't used to it being this short. Rick got out too and they walked inside, 'Johanna' Walked to the table that Rick and Kate used to sit at and slid in her chair. "I..." Rick said, debating sitting down at the table.

"Do you not like this spot?" The woman asked with a worried tone.

"It's fine i guess." Rick hid a sigh and slid in as well. "So about the noise complaint..."

"Right.. i uh.." Johanna fiddled with her thumbs.

"You just wanted to have dinner didn't you." Rick smiled.

"What? No!" She felt embarrassed.

"Using a noise complaint to come talk to me hey?" He smirks and poured a class of water from the jug on the table and took a sip.

"ugh." Her face turned red and she turned away.

"Hey.." He chuckled. "It's okay, i am ruggedly handsome."

She laughed, "No kidding."

"So, where do you live?" He asked leaning on the table with his elbows.

"Uh.. at the precinct. My parents died and the captain took me in and i stay there.. i sleep on the couch in the break room."

"Why don't you stay with me? You seem to calm me down... I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind."

"Really?" She smiled. "I would love to."

"But there are rules."

"Understandable."

That's when Rick brought up Kate. He told Johanna all about her and their relationship. Johanna listened very well and teared up a few times over the course of the meal. When they were done they payed and walked back to the car and got in.

"Do you have any clothes you want to bring from the precinct?" Rick said doing up his seat belt.

"I'm fines." Johanna said. Rick looked strangely at her because she said it without her accent.

"You okay? Your voice.."

Johanna coughed and spoke again with her accent, "Dry throat i guess." She drove them home.

They both went upstairs and through the door. "I'm gonna get you some blankets and you can sleep in the guest room." Rick said going to the closet.

"Okay" She smiled and hung her jacket up in the closet and kicked her shoes off.

"Follow me." Rick said walking upstairs. Johanna followed. "Here we are." Rick said as he placed the blankets on the bed.

"Thank you. so much for this.." Johanna said walking in.

"Anytime." Rick said as he made the bed. He walked out and went downstairs.

Since it was 10 already, she shut the door leaving it a crack open. Rick grabbed a bottle and sat on the stairs in case Johanna needed anything. She pulled her shirt off along with her pants and bra. She looked in the body sized mirror. Rick decided that her should say goodnight to the woman so he traveled back up and walked to the room, he looked through the crack and saw her back.. smooth and soft looking.. He went to knock but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He backed up and went back downstairs. Johanna slid a pair of pjs that rick left for her, They were Alexis'. Rick went to bed and fell asleep drunk like andy other day and Johanna went in bed and opened the messages. She clicked on the most recent.

Kate, remember our deal. You are not to see Castle.

Understood?

-Gates.

* * *

AN: Remember! Rick doesn't know its Kate!

* * *

Johanna.. I mean Kate sighed. she put her phone on the counter and went to bed.

The next morning Kate was up early. She made the bed and went downstairs, She sighed as the smell of alcohol came to her nose. She instantly felt sick and ran to the washroom, She threw up. The sound of the sickness woke Rick up. He sleepily walked to the washroom and saw Kate curled over the toilet.

"You okay?" He walked over and rubbed her back.

"Morning sickness.." She threw up a few more times, then flushed.

"Oh.. Right i forgot that you were pregnant."

"It was the smell of alcohol that threw me off."

"Here.. i wont drink while you're here.." He said coldly. She knew this was a big step for him.

"Thank you."

He brought her to the kitchen and made her pancakes. Over the next few weeks the mornings were the same. They grew closer to each other. Then one night Kate was snuggled up on the couch with her popcorn in her lap. Rick walked over. "Craving popcorn are we?" He took a handful.

"Yeah i guess." She chuckled. Kate sat up and made room for Rick.

"What are you watching?" Rick said popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"Valentines day.." She said eating a few pieces too.

"Really." He faced her. "This is the worst movie of all time."

"No way!" Kate turned to face him, Their faces almost touching. Rick didn't rely to Kate's come-back. Kate flicked her eyes from his lips, to his eyes and back to his lips. Rick raised his hand to her cheek and leaned that inch free between them and closed the space, kissing her softly. Kate Relied immediately and lightly started moving her lips with his. After a few minutes the slow passionate kiss was filled with lust and want and need. Rick brought her to the bedroom, Their lips never leaving each others. He placed her on the bed.

"Lets do this." Rick said and got on top of her. They made love.


	3. Always

This is a really short Chapter!

* * *

After they made love, Kate spoke up, "Rick.. I need to tell you something.." She panted.

"Can i just say... You're helping me get over Kate.. I mean you're the only other woman who understands who i am.."

She sat up. "Rick, It's me." Kate said in her original voice. She grabbed a Kleenex and wiped off her makeup, "It's Kate.."

"W..What?" Rick looked at Kate. "You.. you're alive..?" He was starting to raise his voice.

"Rick i-"

"All this time! All this damn time it was you?! He got off the bed, "You lied to me about dying.. Kate, i went to your funeral!" He shouted, "I drowned myself in alcohol only to find out you're alive."

"Rick i did it for a reason! None of what i did was to hurt you. You need to understand that."

"Why'd you do it. Tell me one good reason why, Kate."

"Someone was trying to kill me! I had to change EVERYTHING. I can't even tell my dad! Nobody! That torture i went through in front of you.. remember that? Remember them hurting me? Remember them leaving me in that pile of trash. Well Gates found me. She helped my get my life back alright?! The deaL WAS, i TELL NO ONE... IM BACK FOR YOU BECAUSE.. Because i can't spend my life without you, and our baby cant live without a daddy.." She huffed.

Rick stood there. Thinking. He knew what she said was true, he knew that she would have to keep it in.

"Castle. At least you got to fall in love with me all over again.."

"Kate.. I didn't mean to shout.. but i'm still upset that you never told me." His voice, Shallow and cold.

"I know, I do trust me. I know this hurt you but i cant change it... I would if i could Castle but these last few weeks... Well i saw a different side of you. I don't want to forget."

"Speaking of these last few weeks.." He grinned, "You said the baby was mine?"

"It is" She smiled wide, "It's our baby. We made it from love.." She put her hands on her stomach. "Want to talk to our little boy?" She stood up and walked to him. Castle got on his knees.

"Hey there.. Its daddy..." She whispered looking up at Kate. He looked back at the belly. "You're getting so big... 6 months you've been in there.." He rubbed her belly. You have the best mommy in the world. She's beautiful.. Smart... Sexy and i love her to bits.. I'm Your ruggedly handsome daddy." They both smiled.

"Oh!" Kate said, "He's kicking." She smiled and puts Ricks hand on the part where the baby Kicked. Castle stood up.

"I love you.. Never scare me again okay?" He cupped her cheek.

"I promise Castle.. Always."

"Always."


End file.
